Kikyou and Bankotsu
by itoshii-kikyou
Summary: COMPLETED! A love story about Kikyou, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha. How do you want it to end? -Based on the meeting between Kikyou and Bankotsu in the series. Warning: Some strong language and light sexual content. Please review!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: I know this is a strange triangle, but I've always felt that Kikyou's encounter with Bankotsu needed to be explored a bit more. Please review!

"There is no question that Naraku is behind this," Kikyou muttered to herself. "But why?" She continued walking through the woods, thinking hard. Suikotsu's face flashed in her mind. The children's song rang in her ears. _Death is life, life is death._ The questions she was faced with yielded her no comfort. Was she no worse than the estranged doctor? He was dead, but resurrected, just as she. Yet he was content to just look after the children of the village. This was something she would also like to do, but she was on a mission. It was not the first time that Naraku had interrupted her from being truly at peace. However, Kikyou knew that she did not belong in this world.

"A miko such as I, pretending to myself?" Kikyou laughed bitterly. She knew in her heart the reason she kept denying herself death.

Inuyasha.

Bankotsu took a swig of his drink and sloshed the rest over the stones. He was feeling the alcohol strongly. "Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu," he said to his dead comrades, as if they were still before him. Once more they had been thwarted, and only so soon after being resurrected. But the alcohol was numbing his pain and the young Shichinintai leader refused to be sad. Instead, he forced his thoughts to anger at their quick defeat. "What's it like to be dead once more?" He finished the sentence himself. "That's bullshit! Once you're dead, there is no more life. And no afterlife." _Eh? _He sensed movement and quickly drew his sword.

Even after Naraku was destroyed, Kikyou couldn't face the thought of leaving Inuyasha. To open her eyes and see his sweet face looking concernedly at her gave her strange feelings in the pit of her stomach. He had held her recently, carried her in his strong arms to a place where her schin-dama-chu could bring her nourishment. He would not let her die.

"Because he would then feel guilt," she admitted. Inuyasha loved her reincarnation, Kagome, now. He still loved Kikyou, but he wanted to move on with Kagome.

A glint of metal suddenly caught her eye and she looked up sharply.

What appeared to be a mercenary of some sort was approaching her. Kikyou recognized him immediately as one of the undead, one like her. His form had also retained the young, fresh look of its former years. The boy's long, ebony hair hung down in a thick braid. He had a strange marking on his forehead, and his skin was a dark shade of olive. His armor marked him as one of great wealth and providence. She remembered him as being associated with Suikotsu. She stopped walking, unsure of what to do, and not really knowing why. "This man. . ."

Bankotsu saw the Lady Kikyou before she noticed him. She must have been in deep thought, and troubled. He knew her by reputation only in the short time he had been revived. She was one like him, but a miko. Her new life was almost ended when his brother had nearly run her over with Ginkotsu. He was surprised when he found himself happy to see her alive, but Bankotsu knew in his heart that one of her stature and power deserved a much more noble death. He wondered drunkenly what her connection was to the hanyou. Weren't they lovers or something? It would be interesting to kill her and see the hanyou suffer, but for some strange reason he was not compelled to do so.

"Because I was not ordered to," he told himself, although he knew this was not the reason. _She'll serve her purpose later_. Well, he would spare her this time, and she would cause him no trouble. Bankotsu walked right past her, not turning, feeling the air crinkle with electricity. What was this strange sensation?

"You!" She yelled behind him. Bankotsu turned around to see her serene face, piqued with interest. "Bankotsu."

_She says my name like that? _

"Is it really safe for you let me live?" Kikyou didn't seem to really be wondering. Her voice had an almost amused tone to it. Bankotsu laughed, a soft sort of chuckle. He turned to her.

"You are Kikyou," he stated in an equally amused tone. "If you must know, Naraku didn't tell me to kill you. I follow my orders well."

Aiming her bow and arrow perfectly at the mercenary, Kikyou prepared to release the arrow. One shot, that was all it would take. She could clearly see the Shikon shard embedded in his neck, a deep, polluted purple unlike Suikotsu's radiant aura. _How could two people be so different, and two personalities as well? _She wondered.

_Shoot. _Yet her body failed her.

_Why can't I shoot? _Kikyou felt world-weary all of a sudden.

"Mercenary," she questioned, "Why is it that you continue to kill even after you yourself have been brought back to life?"

He surprised her with a boyish smile.

She anxiously awaited his response.

"It is what I have always done." Bankotsu spoke confidently. "Before I died, and after. I was a mercenary by nature. I enjoy it." His sword glinted.

"Heaven and hell are just places people believe in," he continued. I don't care about the afterlife. How can you, having been there yourself?" Kikyou listened intently to his words.

_Shoot the arrow. _But she found herself lowering her bow. Kikyou knew instinctively that he would do her no harm. Not today.

"You know," he continued seriously, "you and I have the same end coming to us. One day we will no longer walk this earth. So you should stop worrying about me and just worry about yourself." Bankotsu eyed her up and down and Kikyou felt as though he could see into her soul. She shifted uneasily and narrowed her eyes.

"It doesn't really matter anyways, does it, Kikyou?" The miko was shocked to hear him say her name. "At the very best, we can just hope to remain alive a little bit longer." With that, he turned to walk away.

Kikyou stood, alone, and unsettled.

Two Days Later

Kikyou walked alone. The miko had been confused and sad since her recent encounter with Suikotsu. She had hated to do it, hated to shoot the Shikon shard in his neck. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. But she knew that the good doctor would have rather ended things that way.

_But how come I couldn't kill Bankotsu? _And the answer hit her as soon as she finished the question. _Because he _wants _to be undead, and evil. Suikotsu would have rather died. _And as long as Bankotsu had no quarrel with Inuyasha, Kikyou would let him live.

"How self-serving I am," she thought to herself. _Good is evil, evil is good. _One could argue that she was also evil, for continuing to walk the earth, undead. And ruthless in her search for Naraku and her love for Inuyasha. "But I am pure at heart," she reminded herself. She could still purify shards, and her feelings for Inuyasha were slowly becoming devoid of hate and bitterness.

Kikyou instead felt a strange complacency, and wondered if she would see the mercenary leader again. His boyish looks and arrogance reminded her so much of Inuyasha.

"Stop these thoughts," she commanded herself. "You will not be with Inuyasha any longer, and you will never replace him."

_At the very best, we can just hope to remain alive a bit longer._


	2. The Same Goals

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: I know this is a strange triangle, but I've always felt that Kikyou's encounter with Bankotsu needed to be explored a bit more. Please review!

The sounds of a battle and the sense of Inuyasha compelled Kikyou to go farther up the Pure Mountain. The sight she met there astonished her.

"Take this, hanyou!" The young mercenary was there again. He was going after Inuyasha with a large sword.

Containing three Shikon Shards. Kikyou stayed hidden, noticing that Kagome and the other Inuyasha-tachi were involved in the fray.

Inuyasha fought back confidently- arrogantly, as was his style. "You'll never defeat me with that lousy sword, you walking corpse!"

Kikyou winced. _Does he think of me that way as well?_

As if reading her mind, Bankotsu was to shock the miko with his next words. "Watch your mouth, hanyou! Don't you have a lady friend that's a corpse as well?"

Inuyasha hesitated, surprised. But he quickly recovered, delivering swing after swing of his sword.

"Did I shock you, hanyou?"

"Quit saying that!" Inuyasha tried to use Kaze No Kizu, but Bankotsu easily dodged it. _He's very powerful, _thought Kikyou.

"I've met your lover, and she's very beautiful," the warrior continued in a mocking tone. Kikyou looked away, flustered.

"Shut your filthy mouth about her!" Inuyasha charged towards the warrior in anger. The sword Bankotsu called Banryuu glowed with the evil shards, and Inuyasha was getting cuts and scratches all over him.

Kikyou wanted to shout to Inuyasha to get out of the battle. Things were about to get serious, and the miko was surprised that she hadn't already pulled out her bow and arrows to protect the dog-eared demon from afar.

And still, she did not reach for them. _What's wrong with me? _She quickly shook her head and readied an arrow. At that moment, the fighting ceased. Bankotsu looked over in her direction. Kikyou gasped and ducked out of sight.

"Need reinforcements that badly?" Bankotsu told the bleeding half-demon.

"What are you talking about, asshole?" Inuyasha spat.

Bankotsu looked over again, but the miko was already gone. He knew she had been there; he could feel her presence. . . Her power. It intrigued him. But for now. . .

He focused his thoughts on the arrogant hanyou in front of him. _I'll teach him a lesson later. _"Since you're obviously distracted today, I'll save your death for another time. I need to catch up to someone." With that, he retreated quickly. "Till we meet again, hanyou."

"Wait, come back and fight, you coward!" The demon called, but Bankotsu had other ideas.

"Where are you, Kikyou-sama?" The mercenary called out respectfully. _What are you up to now? _Bankotsu just couldn't trust the priestess. _I really should kill her, before she gets in the way,_ he reasoned to himself. But parts of his body that he had forgotten existed wanted to keep her alive.

She was beautiful.

She was intelligent.

She was Inuyasha's. And that made her all the more desirable to him. It presented a challenge, of course, but that was part of the fun. He would have her begging to kill Inuyasha by the end of it. And most important was the fact that she was dead.

Like him. And they both had unfinished business to tend to, didn't they?

Bankotsu couldn't rely on his fellow mercenaries. The only one he could trust was Jakotsu, and that wasn't saying much. They would all probably betray him in the end; either that or be killed.

"Come out and see me, lady. I know you were here just a minute ago."

"I'm here." The miko stepped out from behind a tree. She was good.

He hadn't even noticed she was so close.

"I have a question to ask you."

She nodded.

"Why haven't you killed me yet, witch?"

The miko had an odd smile on her face. Her fingers played with the string of her bow. "You remind me of someone."

Bankotsu's face broke into a twisted smile. "You mean that hanyou back there? Is he really that important to you?"

"That's none of your business. If that's all, I'll be going." She turned to walk away.

"Are you jealous of that other witch, the one called Kagome?" He asked maddeningly.

Kikyou froze. Then she looked at him spitefully. "Worry about yourself. Isn't that what you told me earlier? Why don't you heed your own advice?"

_I'll let her go for now. After all, I need her to make that hanyou suffer. _But as he watched her go, Bankotsu admitted that his desire to see her live had very little to do with Inuyasha.

"Is it true that there could be a chance of happiness in this cursed second-life?" He called out softly to no one in particular.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," he commanded himself. "You don't have time for love affairs. Not anymore."

The conversation that Kikyou had just had with Bankotsu left her feeling worse than the first one did. The similarities between the mercenary and Inuyasha were too close to ignore.

_Why haven't you killed me yet, witch? _Because he reminded her of a past love.

And that was precisely why she wouldn't kill him.

_I must follow this man,_ she decided.

For the next few days, Kikyou roamed around the Pure Mountain, looking for signs of the mercenary. One by one, his band of brothers had dwindled down to just him. He seemed to be growing restless, and Kikyou had noticed that Inuyasha was close to confronting him. She dreaded this meeting, because it might mean that she would have to kill one of them.

One of them??? It would obviously be Bankotsu that would die, after all.

"Take that, you bastard!" Echoed throughout the ravine.

Kikyou glided down the hill. It had begun.

Inuyasha was once again fighting with Tetsusgia, and Bankotsu's Banryuu was giving him quite a challenge.

"I can't believe I arrived this late," Kikyou blamed her distraction on her stupid mortal emotions. They didn't serve her a purpose when she was alive, and she certainly didn't need them to interfere now.

Both men were bruised and scratched. Inuyasha's friends were nowhere nearby. Most likely they were battling Kagura and her demons, which had been roaming in hordes around the mountain.

"Your reinforcements have arrived, hanyou!" Taunted Bankotsu.

_This young warrior, how did he know?_

"Huh? Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around.

"Thinking about that young witch again?" Bankotsu chided, swinging his blade towards Inuyasha.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" The dog-demon blocked Banryuu with his sheath.

"If I were you," the mercenary spoke in a playful tone, "I'd be more interested in that other miko friend of yours."

Inuyasha looked shocked, and then quickly gathered his composure to dodge another blow. "Why are you so interested in the company I keep?" He challenged aggressively.

"I'm not – I'm merely interested in Kikyou."

"If you say her name again, I'll cut your tongue out!" The silver-haired hanyou shouted. "You're not worthy enough to speak of her! Besides," he said arrogantly, "She can't come up here."

"I'll bet I can get her to come out and prove to you that she's here." Bankotsu said.

"I told you to shut up with your nonsense," said Inuyasha through gritted teeth. He charged towards Bankotsu.

With a swift move of his sword, the mercenary knocked Inuyasha on the ground and prepared to deal a fatal blow. As he expected, an arrow came from behind him and knocked Banryuu out of his hand, where it landed a few feet away.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyou didn't know what to say. She looked at the half-demon, then at the young warrior.

"Kikyou, move out of the way! I'm about to kill this bastard!" Inuyasha started to thrust Tetsusgia towards his enemy, but another arrow pierced it, and the transformation was reversed. "Huh?" The hanyou looked at his useless sword. "What did you do that for, Kikyou?"

Kikyou looked straight ahead. _I don't know._

"She can't kill me, baka," taunted Bankotsu. "Because I remind her of you, her lover."

Inuyasha flushed darkly as he sat back on his haunches. He wasn't sure whether or not to make a move in this situation. What was Kikyou going to do? "What's he talking about Kikyou?" He demanded.

"You don't know, do you?" The mercenary laughed. "This is the third time I've met your beautiful lover."

"Don't say such things," Kikyou finally spoke.

"He's lying, isn't he, Kikyou?" Snarled Inuyasha.

"No," she replied quietly. "We have met, as a coincidence. Nothing more."

This seemed to upset Inuyasha anyways. "Why didn't you tell me?" Then he looked at Bankotsu, who was staring at Kikyou with a strange look on his face. "Don't you look at her that way, you bastard!" He yelled, enraged. He flexed his fingers.

"Don't make me laugh, hanyou."

Inuyasha jumped up and charged at the warrior. Before he knew it, two of Kikyou's arrows had pierced his clothing and he was up against a tree.

"You two stop this fighting," she stated plainly. "You both really want to destroy Naraku, don't you?"

Bankotsu looked at her in wonder. _How did she figure that out?_

"You have the same objectives," she continued. "Either work together, or stay out of each other's way." Then she turned to leave.

"Wait, miko," Bankotsu rushed towards her and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Inuyasha struggled against his bonds. "Don't let him near you, Kikyou!"

Kikyou looked at the hand on her harm. She stood still.

"Perhaps after I defeat all of my enemies, I'll take you as a wife, Kikyou." Bankotsu spoke with confidence, but his eyes met hers searchingly.

The miko shook loose from his grasp. "I will never love again."

"Kikyou," Inuyasha breathed.

"See what you've done, you stupid fool?" Bankotsu gestured towards Kikyou. "You've broken her heart, chasing around other women, neglecting her. Where do your loyalties lie, hanyou?"

Inuyasha growled.

"Only I can understand you now," Bankotsu whispered to Kikyou. "Don't forget that. We have the same motivations on this earth. We complement each other." Then, he said to Inuyasha, "Until we meet again, I will slowly take what is yours, until I finally take your life!" He laughed loudly, and then pulled Kikyou towards him.

"Oh!" She stumbled against his strong body.

And he kissed her.

Kikyou's eyes opened wide with shock.

His mouth tasted of strong alcohol and sweat, but his lips were warm against hers. _He still has all his soul, and is not clay, _she remembered.

"Kikyou!" Yelled Inuyasha. "You'll pay for this, you bastard Bankotsu!"

The young warrior clasped one of Kikyou's hands as he explored her cold mouth, wanting to bring warmth to it with his wet tongue. He seductively pressed against her, as he did in his earlier days with the women he met in the villages.

Out of all the women he had been with in his time, he'd never experienced such a need to love. _If that is what this is._

Kikyou finally gave in to the building passion she felt, a stranger to her after all the years. She closed her eyes and massaged his lips with her tongue, giving deeper and deeper from inside herself until she felt almost delirious.

Although it only lasted about a minute, it felt like much longer.

Finally, Bankotsu pushed her away from him, still holding her hand. "Until we meet again, both of you," he said with a look towards the struggling hanyou.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: I know this is a strange triangle, but I've always felt that Kikyou's encounter with Bankotsu needed to be explored a bit more. Please review!

Kagome pulled the last arrow out of the tree. _Kikyou must have been here, _she thought ruefully. Inuyasha was seething.

"I'll kill him," he said darkly. "I'll kill that bastard."

"Who, Inuyasha?" The girl questioned.

"Bankotsu. He may have started battles with me and slaughtered some innocents, but he will die for this mistake," the silver-haired demon threatened.

"What did he do, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wanting to know but at the same time dreading the answer.

"He kissed her," the half-demon growled.

_What?? _Kagome was surprised. "But he's a killer! Why would he want to kiss someone?"

"It doesn't matter!" Inuyasha shouted. "She's mine! He can't have her!"

Kagome shrank back, hurt. "Is that. . . Is that really how you feel, Inuyasha?" She lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know you want to be with me, and I like you here, too. But I can't let that filthy killer hurt Kikyou."

"Maybe – maybe he really has feelings for her," Kagome said hesitantly, and a bit hopefully.

"Well, she doesn't like him!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"Don't wait up for me!" He shouted as he ran towards the inner part of the mountain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. _Maybe she has feelings for him too._

Inuyasha raced up the mountain, sniffing for the scent of the undead Schichinintai.

Kikyou curled up next to a rock behind a waterfall. She brought her fingers up to meet her lips. Had a man really kissed her? A man other than Inuyasha?

The miko couldn't believe a reckless killer had stirred up such passion in her. A smile played on her lips as she thought about his taunts to her and promise to marry her. It was a lie, she knew, a ploy to hurt her and Inuyasha. Besides, Kikyou remembered what had happened the last time she pledged to spend her life with someone.

"Kikyou?" A voice called out.

"Oh!" The miko gasped and stood up quickly.

Bankotsu stood before her.

The mercenary had a troubled look upon his face.

"Tell me what you want or you die." Kikyou was not going to hesitate this time. Bankotsu lowered his voice.

"Just you, Kikyou." She lowered her bow. He came towards her.

Before she could think his lips crashed down upon hers. She responded to the kiss passionately, without worrying about the outcome. _If he is to kill me, I would at least like to have this._

"I am so sorry, miko." Bankotsu held her face in his hands. "I don't mean to play with your emotions. I found myself thinking about you again, and decided to find you."

"How did you know I was here?" The young woman questioned.

He simply smiled. "I followed your Schin-dama-chu." His eyes met hers and there was a cruelty in them. "Tomorrow I will kill that hanyou."

Kikyou moved away from him. "You will not touch Inuyasha. I won't let that happen."

"Maybe you won't have a choice," Bankotsu said softly. "Or maybe, when all of this is over and done with, you will choose me over him."

"Choose?" Kikyou laughed coldly. "There is no choice to make. I am a clay body. There is no warmth, no passion in my heart."

"But you see, that is not so," Bankotsu said. He was inches away from her face. Kikyou felt her lower lip tremble. "Your spirit resonates beneath the surface. As one gets closer to you, one can feel that hidden warmth."

"And you think you can feel it?" She spat.

"I will," and with that, Bankotsu kissed her again, hard, searchingly.

Kikyou felt lost and confused, so she pressed up against the young leader. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

_What am I doing, _she wanted to say, but it came out as, "Please."

She let him lower her to the hard ground, and his lips trailed kisses down neck. He opened her shirt and undid the strings of her pants. Kikyou felt vulnerable, but the feelings building up in her nether regions felt so wonderful to her that she could not stop the boy.

"Are you as innocent as you appear, miko?" breathed Bankotsu. He unraveled her bindings to reveal firm breasts. "You certainly are beautiful."

He then began to do things to her breasts and nipples that Kikyou didn't know could be done. Strong pangs of lust were curling in her belly and she felt a sense of urgency that she never had before. The miko started to arch her back and move towards him.

"Does this mean that the powerful miko is surrendering to me?" Bankotsu pulled on her hakama pants and they slithered off of her.

Kikyou reached for him, wanting to remove his armor. He let her, although her hands were trembling with each clasp. She thought she knew what was to come next, although she had no idea what it would be like.

The warrior parted her knees with one of his own.

"I'm a little scared," she admitted. _I sound like a little fool. What am I doing?_

"I will not hurt you," Bankotsu said, kissing her tears. "At least, I will try not to."

Kikyou squirmed against him. _This should be Inuyasha._

In a moment's time, she felt him enter her, slowly but hard. She felt a tear somewhere deep inside of her, but it was blissfully replaced by a pleasant throbbing.

Bankotsu moved against her. Shortly, he discovered her secret areas. Areas that had in fact, been secrets to her as well.

In time, he revealed them all to her.

Kisses rained on her face and he finally released her hands so she could hold his hard body. They held each other tightly and started a climbing rhythm that they both rode until Kikyou felt lightheaded with pleasure. She clung hard to him as they climaxed together, and then lay for a moment, sweating and breathing hard.

And that was how Inuyasha found them.

Kikyou opened her eyes. She saw trees rushing past her. Rushing past her? No, she was rushing past them. Where was she? Where was Bankotsu. She realized that she was being carried. Locks of silver hair brushed against her face and she noticed that she was clutching to his red Fire Rat cloak.

"Inu. . .Yasha?" She whispered. "What happened?" Footsteps slowing down. Then the half-demon lowered her onto the ground, still in his arms.

"Don't worry, Kikyou," the hanyou said cockily. "It was a long fight, but you fainted and were not harmed.

"Where is Bankotsu?"

"I told you not to worry," the silver-haired demon replied. "I killed him. He's back in the world of the dead."

_That can't be true. _"What?" _Where was I? _Kikyou felt a flood of tears rush up to her eyes, and without hesitation spill over her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha rubbed at her tears. His touch now felt unfamiliar. "I'm just sorry I didn't get there in time," he felt his own tears building.

"In time for what?"

"Kikyou, do you remember what happened?"

_Yes. The question is, do you? _

She nodded.

"He took advantage of you, the bastard." Inuyasha was now holding her close to him. She let him, feeling numb. "Kikyou?" He came in close to her face. "Can I take care of you now?"

"Take. . .take care of me?" Kikyou looked uncertain.

"We could be together, right?" Inuyasha leaned down and he had a look of excitement on his face.

"Why now?" Kikyou questioned. _Was it because you saw me with another man and became jealous?_

"Kagome can still find the shards and stay with the others, but after what I just saw that asshole do to you, I know now that I need to protect you."

"Protect me?" Kikyou chuckled. "Is that all you want to be here for?"

Inuyasha kissed her lightly on the lips. She gasped in surprise. "I want you, Kikyou," he simply said. "Now more than ever."

"Now?" Kikyou said softly. "Even after. . ."

"Let me inside you, Kikyou" Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyou let her tears flow free, but she nodded, letting him gently lay her down in the now-familiar position.

"Don't cry, Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered. "It will be okay. We'll be together now. Kagome and everyone will have to understand. I should have protected you. It was my fault that that creep did this to you. Let me. . ." He trailed off.

Kikyou closed her eyes and the hanyou basked in her body. He delighted in exploring her curves with his tongue and hands, and within a short period of time, she was moaning in spite of herself.

When Inuyasha lowered himself between her legs and pushed into her, she welcomed him.

"You want me to mark you?" He moved against her, wide-eyed. Kikyou nodded.

Inuyasha bit her neck softly, restraining himself. His finger found her swollen secret area and he rubbed her until she came against him, her face resting in the curve of his neck and shoulder.

"Kikyou, you are mine," he moaned lustily as he climaxed with her. "Take all of me." Then Inuyasha gently wiped her tears away and kissed her bruised lips.


	4. Kagome's Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was working on some other stories and I was a little stuck with this one.

(We left off when Kikyou and Inuyasha were together and he killed Bankotsu. This is Kagome's point of view, going back to when Inuyasha ran off to find Bankotsu and exact revenge. I hope it's not too unbearable!)

-Kagome never listened to Inuyasha when he became stubborn like he was. So of course, she had followed him around the mountain. It was difficult to trace his steps as fast as he was, so she used her sense of the Shikon No Tama to lead her to Bankotsu, hoping to find her beloved hanyou there.

_I can't believe he kissed Kikyou, _the girl thought as she hurried along. _Isn't he dead? Well, _she reasoned, _Kikyou was dead and she kissed Inuyasha. _Kagome felt her blood pressure rise as she remembered that night.

"Damn her," Kagome muttered. "She's always interfering in me and Inuyasha's life. Why can't she leave us alone?" Then she sighed. _Now, I sound like Kikyou._

"Is it possible that Kikyou _enjoyed _Bankotsu's kiss?" She wondered. "I know Inuyasha would never admit that, but to me it seems like they have so much in common. I mean, they both are walking the earth undead, they both are very strong and powerful, but isn't he working for Naraku?" Kagome thought very hard. "Kikyou would never go for that. But wait-" She remembered a confrontation they had with the Schichinintai only a few days ago, in which it had been implied that Bankotsu was just using Naraku to obtain the shards and stay alive.

"How sad," she said, continuing her monologue, blindly following the sense of the shards. "People think that they can become stronger with the shards, but they always end up on the bad side of it. Even if Bankotsu thinks he can outwit Naraku, he wouldn't be the first-or the last- one to try."

Kagome wished that Kikyou _would _end up traveling and developing a love interest in the young leader. _Then I could have Inuyasha all to myself, _she thought cheerfully.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks. Waterfalls and caves surrounded her, and the Shikon Jewel was very close. Looking around, the throbbing pulse led her to a large waterfall in front of a hollow opening. _Is Bankotsu there? _She wondered. _Inuyasha can't have made it here yet, I would hear him fighting or yelling._

Looking around again, she noticed that she was far away from the direction the hanyou had taken. _He must have thought that Bankotsu would still be in the same area as before._

"Oh!" Kagome gasped softly. She heard voices. Creeping farther to the opening of the cave, she strained to hear against the thundering of water.

A man's voice… "I will…" It was Bankotsu!

Kagome could hear a slight scuffle. _Is he in here by himself? _Then, a woman's voice came softly, Kagome could barely hear it.

"Kudasai." _That was Kikyou! _She thought wildly. _Saying 'please?' _And it definitely didn't sound like she was begging for her life.

"Are you as innocent as you appear, miko?" The young warrior said lustily.

Kagome flushed. _What are they doing in there?_

Sounds of a woman making soft moans made their way out to where Kagome was standing. "Is that Kikyou!" She whispered. _Well, I guess she is a woman and everything, but she's dead!_

"Does this mean that the powerful miko is surrendering to me?" Kagome didn't think she could flush any harder at Bankotsu's words. _I wish they'd stop, this is so embarrassing!_

_Well, why don't you leave? _She berated herself. _Inuyasha will be here soon, and I'll need to support him._

_Inuyasha!_

"Oh no," Kagome breathed. "He'll go crazy if he sees this! And I don't know what he'll do if he knows I'm here!" She blushed again. "He'll think I'm some kind of pervert, standing here listening to Kikyou-"

But she couldn't pull away from the waterfall-hidden cave and the scene inside. Although she couldn't see anything - not like she wanted to - Kagome almost felt sorry for the two young lovers.

_Kikyou deserves some happiness after all this time, _she decided to herself. _I can't let Inuyasha kill him! _But Kagome knew that would be easier said than done.

As if hearing her words, she saw the hanyou's red cloak from far away. Before she knew what she was doing, the girl was hiding behind some bushed. _Why am I hiding? _She blushed ferociously.

Watching the hanyou approach closer and closer, Kagome's stomach was clenched into a knot. _Please, Inuyasha, please don't do anything stupid…_

-Author's Note: I hope you guys like how it's going back to let you know what _really _happened. And before I write more, I would like to know what the readers would like to see happen. Please review!


	5. Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This is mostly Inuyasha's point of view, taking place where the last chapter left off, with some of Kikyou's, Bankotsu's, then back to Kagome's.

-Inuyasha's nose twitched. "I can smell that bastard Bankotsu from a mile away," he griped. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to Kikyou." He remembered Kagome's recent words. _'Maybe he really has feelings for her.' _

"That little idiot," he said. "Kagome doesn't know anything about how vicious killers like him behave." Speaking of Kagome-he could detect her scent somewhere nearby.

"Kagome?" He asked, looking around. _Damn her if she tried to tag along… _

Then his nose detected another familiar scent.

_Is that Kikyou? _His eyebrows furrowed. _Why would she be near him? _His ears twitched. Then it dawned on him.

_'I'll take everything that's yours, until I eventually take your life!' _What could he be doing to Kikyou right now?

"Don't worry, Kikyou!" The hanyou shouted as he ran into the cave that his scent lead him to. The sight that met his eyes made his jaw drop.

Kikyou was lying on the ground, naked. Her eyes were closed, and she was in the crook of Bankotsu's arm, and he was… He was naked as well.

"Wha-" Inuyasha whispered disbelievingly.

Kikyou's beautiful form was red and splotchy in places, and the place where her thighs met were covered in bruises. Bankotsu had a smug, satisfied look on his sleeping face that made Inuyasha want to be sick.

_I was supposed to be the one, _he thought miserably. _I was supposed to be Kikyou's first lover. It was supposed to be me, _his thoughts growing more and more angry. He was confused. He knew that he had been spending more time with Kagome lately, and that being with Kikyou – although he still loved her – was an idea of the past. She wasn't his future anymore. But seeing her like this, so vulnerable and innocent, brought all his memories back.

_Kikyou. _Inuyasha's heart broke, as he was unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. He felt frustrated, betrayed by his own feelings. _I'm such a fool. I know I still loved Kikyou, but I didn't protect her. _

"Kuso!" He cursed quietly through gritted teeth. _I'm such an idiot for not realizing it before. And now, it's too late. This bastard has taken Kikyou's innocence to get back at me._

_And I'm not going to let him do it! _

"Get up, you piece of shit!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The young warrior quickly jumped up and, seeing Inuyasha, chuckled. "Do you like what you see, hanyou?" He said sleepily, pulling on his breeches.

Inuyasha looked away in disgust. He must have been able to take advantage of Kikyou since her Soul Collectors couldn't enter the Pure Mountain, and she was weak. She still hadn't risen.

"If you harmed her in any way-" His amber eyes flashed furiously. His clawed hand fingered the Tetsusaiga.

"Harmed her?" Bankotsu laughed boyishly. "She enjoyed every fucking minute of it!" He strapped on his armor and picked up Banryuu.

"You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword, which instantly transformed to its enormous size.

-Kikyou could hear din all around her. _What's going on? _She thought weakly. _Souls, I need to go down the mountain to get my souls… Bankotsu doesn't know I need them. _She dimly remembered what had just transpired between her and the young warrior. "Did I…? Did we…?" She had just made love. She had just made love to a man. A man that wasn't Inuyasha. And worse yet, she enjoyed it. She felt suppler, more alive, as weak as she was. Reaching next to her, she found an empty space. "Bankotsu?" She whispered, or at least she thought she did. _I must gather my strength. _

Then she could hear another familiar voice.

"Inu…Yasha?" She was able to finally moan.

"Kikyou?"

"Huh?"

The two fighters turned to see Kikyou at the same time. As her eyes fluttered open, first to her lover and then to Inuyasha, she gasped, and pulled some clothing over her nude body. _What have I done? How can I let Inuyasha see me like this? _But in her weakened condition she needed to let them know.

"Souls," she whispered. "I need…my souls." She was short of breath. _I have enough time left, I hope…_

"Damn you!" Inuyasha screamed at Bankotsu. "I'll kill you!"

_Don't, Inuyasha, _Kikyou said. But then she realized that she didn't say it. She was becoming faint. That was normally not so bad, because then she would be able to rest easy and have more time for her Soul Collectors to find her or in this case, find them. But the sheer exhaust she felt was lowering her lids. She reached out, absently, the waterfall pounding in her ears. It obscured everything in her line of sight. The sounds seemed to be taking her vision away, it was growing black. She was slightly aware of someone grabbing her arm, and then… _Please let my Soul Collectors come to me.. _It all went black.

-"What's wrong with her?" Bankotsu asked quickly, running over to grab the miko's arm. "She's unconscious!"

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha growled. "Are you upset that you may not get to finish her off now?"

"This is none of your business, hanyou!"

_I need to end this fight quickly, so I can get Kikyou to her Soul Collectors!_ Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga towards Banryuu so that Bankotsu was forced to move away from her.

-Bankotsu gritted his teeth. _This damn interfering hanyou. _He tried as hard as he could to block Inuyasha's blows. _He could hardly fight the last time. He must really love this girl to want to protect her so much. _The thought infuriated the young leader as he remembered the sweetness of being inside Kikyou, the taste of her mouth, the slow rumble of warmth the experienced lover was able to cultivate within her. All of this raced through his mind as he dodged swipe after swipe of Tetsusaiga.

_Kikyou. _He chanced a glance back over at her. _Will she be okay? _He barely remembered the Soul Collecting insects that traveled with the young woman. _So they bring her the souls she needs to sustain her body, _he thought without disgust or contempt. _I must get her to them. So, _he reasoned angrily, _I have to kill this dog!_

He started matching Inuyasha's swings, causing the half-demon to back away from Kikyou. He could hear the miko's soft, slow intake of breath pounding in time to his heartbeats.

The hanyou was furious, obviously wanting to be the one to break Kikyou of her innocence. He couldn't resist taunting the poor fool.

"Too bad you missed your chance!" Bankotsu was gaining momentum with each swing. "Your old girlfriend wasn't too shabby at all!" He didn't really like to talk of Kikyou this way, but he couldn't resist the chance to get under his rival's skin.

Inuyasha was obviously losing control. With every taunt thrown at him by Bankotsu, he was sweating profusely, stealing concerned looks at Kikyou, and missing strikes. _Good, _Bankotsu thought. With every passing minute, he knew the miko's chance of survival was lessening.

"Die!" Inuyasha lunged at him.

"No…" Kikyou's voice begged in the corner, too far for Inuyasha to hear. Or maybe he didn't want to hear…

"Kikyou!" Bankotsu ran over to her prostrate body. "Are you awake? Can you hear me?" He dropped Banryuu so he could take her up in his arms. "I won't leave-" Suddenly, his life force was leaving him.

Dropping Kikyou, the warrior turned his head around, only to see Tetsusaiga sticking into his chest and a triumphant grin on the hanyou's face.

"Kikyou," he said weakly. Inuyasha pulled the blade from his body, leaving him to slump over on the ground, his arm still grazing her shoulder.

"Get your fucking hands off her," Inuyasha said coldly, possessively, as he kicked the dying man's hand away. "Go back to hell." With that, he picked up Kikyou and wrapped her shirt around her respectfully.

_Kikyou… _Bankotsu closed his eyes again, feeling his life ebb away. _I will come for you… _Reaching out for her, he surrendered to eternity.

-Inuyasha clumsily pulled her hakama over her legs, his hands trembling as they slid over the crease between her thighs. "Forgive me," he muttered. Then he tied the string of her blouse to a close. Standing up, he could feel evidence of his arousal. _Of all times, _he thought wearily. _Now, I have to get her further down this mountain. _With that immediate goal in mind, he hurried out of the cave, not even noticing the smell of Kagome lingering nearby…

-The girl had listened to the entire fight, scared to intervene. Inuyasha would ask her questions that she would not be able to answer. After watching him run off carrying Kikyou, she edged into the opening behind the waterfall. _Damn him, _she thought bitterly.

Bankotsu was lying face down on the ground. Kagome's lower lip trembled. "Inuyasha must have finished him off." Tears gathered in her eyes and she started. "I feel the essence of the Shikon shard!"

With some difficulty, she turned the man on his back. There was a deep wound on his chest. But his neck drew her attention.

"The Shikon shard," she murmured. "It's purifying itself!" The shard was now a light purple instead of a polluted black. "This means.." She almost couldn't say it out loud. "He's not dead yet!"

-Author's Note: What will Kagome do? Check back and find out! Also, please review and let me know who you would like to see Kikyou end up with, that is, if Bankotsu were to be revived…


	6. Two Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: After this chapter, I'm going to do two more. One ending for Bankotsu and Kikyou, and one ending for Inuyasha and Kikyou. That way, there's something for everyone!

Kagome looked down at the seemingly lifeless form at her feet. "He's alive, I know he is!" She sat back, thoughtful. The now-purified Shikon shard was attempting to shine radiantly.

_Kikyou and Bankotsu were making love in that cave. And I don't think that Kikyou would give her heart to anyone except Inuyasha so lightly. _This thought made her scowl. _Inuyasha swooped right in and protected her. He didn't even notice me. It was all about Kikyou._

_Well, _she mused, _I was also wondering what was going on in that cave. I definitely didn't think it was anything romantic at first. Inuyasha must have been shocked and hurt_.

The girl returned her attentions on the man before her. _Should I run away? Should I go after Inuyasha and Kikyou? Should I help Bankotsu, or will he kill me? _Somehow, Kagome didn't think that he would hurt her. _Maybe if I can bring him back fast enough, he'll stop Inuyasha and Kikyou from… _She couldn't complete her thought, but a bitter thrill shot up her spine at the prospect of someone other than Inuyasha being in Kikyou's life. Maybe then Kikyou would just leave her and Inuyasha alone.

"It wouldn't hurt to help. You can't just leave an injured man laying on the ground like this, Kagome," she told herself. But guiltily, she knew the main reason she wanted to revive him quickly.

"Hmmm…." Usually, a Shikon fragment would make someone an inch from death stay alive, but Bankotsu looked as though he was on death's door. _Something must be holding him back, _the girl thought. "Could it be the pain of losing Kikyou to Inuyasha?" She grimaced. _Or maybe his dead friends were calling him back… _Shrugging, Kagome watched the shard in his neck.

"It's really trying to be pure," she thought aloud, "perhaps I could give him a little push? This guy shouldn't kill me if he wants to purify the shard and I help revive him." Her other side argued, _but he'll eventually revive himself, won't he? _"Yes," she answered her own question. "He won't die with that shard in him. I think he's just knocked out."

Struggling with herself, the girl continued to look down upon Bankotsu. _I wonder what he's really thinking?_

_Kikyou. _A white mist. The beautiful woman's form falling from his arms. _I'm sorry, Kikyou. I didn't mean to drop you. _But he couldn't pick her up. He tried to move his arms, but they refused him. There was a searing pain in his chest. White light.

_Stupid hanyou, _Bankotsu thought. _You can't kill me like that. I have part of that jewel imbedded in my throat. _Then-

A burning sensation in his throat. Choking the air out of him. Eyelids drooping as he saw Inuyasha smirking at him, before concernedly looking at Kikyou. _I'll kill you, you motherfucker, keep your hands off of her, she's-_

The dog-demon pulled clothing on her. Bankotsu tried to raise up but he couldn't move. _What the fuck is wrong with me? This shard, it's- _The young warrior felt as though he was choking. He looked at Kikyou through almost closed eyes. An explosion of bliss ricocheted within his being. _Is this my soul? My heart? _Happiness was then replaced by anger. _Is this what happened to Suikotsu? He tried to become a pure person? Is that what I'm trying to do? _Normally being reasonably intelligent, Bankotsu didn't have the answers. His eyes closed. "I'll come back for you…" Did he say it? _I think I did…_

Bankotsu wondered about his friends for a time, especially the doctor. _I gave him such a problem for wanting to be innocent and kind, but I think that's what's happening to me. My mind and heart are at odds. What can I do?_

Nothing. He would wait. He tried not to think about Kikyou. He wanted to be evil, to kill… But visions of her soft yet stern gaze, her beauty, her mouth moaning into his thick braided hair, crying out his name, the thought of spending eternity together, wandering the earth with a common purpose, to kill Naraku… These thoughts motivated him to try to stand.

But.

He wanted to kill Inuyasha. That bastard hanyou, who had taken Kikyou away from him. He would die. _As soon as I awaken from this dream, he will die. _Bankotsu almost didn't want to wake up, for he knew that he must kill Inuyasha. And that would hurt Kikyou, who was the only person to truly understand him. Even more so than his brothers.

_What's this? _Bankotsu felt a searing pain at his throat, like invisible fingers were trying to pull the shard from his neck. He heard a high feminine voice.

"Are you good or evil?"

"I am evil, but I want to be good," he answered.

"Your shard is trying to purify itself, do you know that?" The girl's voice questioned.

"I think _I'm_ purifying it," Bankotsu said in pain, feeling as though he was in that place between sleep and dream.

"Why won't you wake up? The power of the shard should do it." The girl's singsong tones were becoming somewhat recognizable.

"I'm afraid to wake up."

"Do you love Kikyou?"

"Yes."

A sharp intake of breath. Bankotsu opened his eyes. In a misty frame, he could see a girl that resembled Kikyou, although much younger and nowhere near as beautiful.

She spoke again. "Your wound is healing, because of the shard. Am I helping you?" This girl was Kagome, the other miko that Inuyasha favored.

"You do this, at the risk of me killing you?" Bankotsu was slowly coming to.

"You won't kill me. You're purifying the shard on your own."

Finally, the young leader was able to sit up. Kagome shrank back.

"Why did you help me?" He questioned.

She flushed darkly. "What do you mean? I didn't help you. I just asked you questions."

"You could have left me there to figure it out on my own," the Schichinintai warrior stated. "You knew I wasn't going to die."

"I-I know," Kagome stammered. Bankotsu looked at her for a short while as he caught his breath. _I can't help Kikyou in this condition. Besides, I know that hanyou wouldn't hurt her. But I'll make him pay for wanting her._

"What's that look on your face for?" Kagome said with trepidation. "Are you going to get Kikyou back from Inuyasha? Are you angry with him?"

"I know why you coaxed me back to consciousness," Bankotsu said with a smirk. "You love Inuyasha, and you want me to be with Kikyou, so you can have him all to yourself."

"What! No!" Kagome protested, though unconvincingly. "I just don't like to leave people laying around unconscious. It's dangerous!"

He looked at her skeptically. "In a cave, behind a waterfall, where non one would find me unless they were incredibly _nosy_?" He cocked an eyebrow at Kagome, who blushed furiously.

"Well," he continued, standing up. "I'll do you this favor for asking me the right questions so that I get there in time."

"What favor?" Kagome asked. "And in time for what?"

He brushed the dirt off his pants and scowled at his broken armor. "The favor of taking Kikyou away from Inuyasha. And in time to get to her and that hanyou before something happens."

"Something?" Kagome asked blankly. "Like what?"

"Like what happens when a man and a woman are alone together."

Kagome nodded, understanding dawning on her. "Let's go. I'll show you the way they went."

He raised his eyebrows at her, and then shook his head. "Lead the way."

He chuckled to himself. _So she's planning on living happily ever after with that hanyou. Well, my plans are different. _

_Inuyasha's not going to live out this night._

Author's Note: Stay tuned for the next two chapters, one with BankotsuXKikyou and the other for InuyashaXKikyou, depending on which ending you prefer! Please review!


	7. KikyouXInuyasha Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This is the KikyouXInuyasha ending. Please enjoy and review!

Kikyou was torn between two feelings. She loved Inuyasha, but also had feelings for this young warrior, Bankotsu. _I made love to him, doesn't that mean something?_ She asked herself. She also felt guilty for not telling Inuyasha. Looking down at the sleeping hanyou, Kikyou stood silently.

She would go to see Bankotsu's body. After all, one of the dead would do well to have a miko nearby. But the real reason this miko wanted to go was to see. See for herself, one last time, how strong her feelings were. Kikyou knew that if she put him at peace, she would have closure.

Yawning and stretching, a silver-haired hanyou opened his eyes to see her leave. _Where's she going? _He wondered. "Kikyou?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," the miko started. "I have to go see the body of Bankotsu. One of the dead must be sent to the other plane by someone like me, and I doubt there is anyone else that would do it."

"Keh, don't go," he said bitterly. "You're wasting your time. I sliced his chest wide open and he fell to the ground easily. And he didn't get back up."

Something entered Kikyou's mind so suddenly it was like an electrical shock running up the back of her neck.

"The shard," she whispered. "He missed the shard."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyou impatiently. "Come back to bed. I'm not through with you yet."

But Kikyou was moving even faster. Finally, as she prepared to leave, she turned to Inuyasha.

"I have to tell you something," she began.

Sensing the urgency in her voice, Inuyasha stared into her eyes.

"I have feelings for Bankotsu," she continued and, seeing the look of shock on Inuyasha's face, rushed on, "and I made love with him willingly. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how."

Inuyasha looked furious. _Kikyou, no… _"How dare you, you bitch! How dare you?" The hanyou stood and started yanking his kimono and hakama on. "And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I don't know," Kikyou said honestly. "And he's not dead."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

"He has a Shikon shard in his neck."

Inuyasha laughed. "Now you tell me. Well, I'm going to make short work of him!"

"Don't," Kikyou warned. "Let me take care of it."

A passion rose through Inuyasha. He was trying to make it stay inside, but it burst through his lips. "I don't care if you love him or not, Kikyou! I fought so hard for you, we've come all this way, I've finally made my decision to stay by your side, dead or alive!" He growled. "Any man that would come between you and I will pay the dearest cost."

Kikyou knew she should be angry, but instead she faltered in her steps. _He loves me… _Now her decision would be even harder. _Decision, what decision, this is what I always wanted. Wanted? As in, used to want, but not anymore? _She didn't know. She couldn't tell.

Then, a cold voice came from behind her. "What cost is that, hanyou?"

Kikyou whipped around, her ebony locks slapping her cheeks. "Bankotsu."

"Did you not think that I would come for you?" He looked at her softly. "My bride-to-be?"

The miko's voice broke. "I said no such thing."

"But you gave yourself to me," he responded simply. _I smell that dog all over her. Is it possible? That love would steal away from me so soon?_

"She also gave herself to me, you asshole!" Inuyasha immediately swung Tetsusaiga into its full transformed position. "Now, I'll kill you for what you did!"

"Don't Inuyasha!" A clear voice called from behind a tree. Out stepped Kagome. "Kikyou and Bankotsu love each other. You're making a huge mistake."

"What do you know of love?" Kikyou spat.

"Enough to know what's right!" Kagome snapped.

"Enough!" The young warrior said. The softened look in his eyes of a hopeful love was quickly fading to shadow. "Choose, miko," he looked at his lover. "Me, or the hanyou?"

Kikyou looked at the both of them nervously.

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill you no matter what she says."

"Him, or me?" Bankotsu questioned again.

"Well," Kikyou began. "Bankotsu, what we had was sweet…" Inuyasha's audible growling made her swallow nervously and made her heart pang with recovered emotions.

"And?" He urged.

"And… I don't know. Inuyasha is a part of my past, and he may be part of my future."

"Well, that's that. Inuyasha, prepare to die!" With that, the Schichinintai warrior thrust Banryuu towards Inuyasha to deal a deadly strike.

The arrows hit him so fast he could hardly move. The sweetly bitter burning sensations singed his skin.

"I choose." Kikyou lowered her bow. "Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed, tears brimming in her eyes. She took off into the woods.

"Kagome, you'll understand one day," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu cried out. "I said I'd owe you a favor."

Sniffling, the girl turned back to look at him. "It doesn't matter now," she said. "It's too late. You heard them. They've already consecrated their love."

Inuyasha and Kikyou were too shocked at the other two speaking together that they stood still and silent.

"Well, I want you to take this, and go to defeat Naraku for me." With that, Bankotsu reached into his own neck to pull out the Shikon shards. Just as they landed in the girl's hand, his body faded to dust and ashes, leaving three arrows pinned to a tree.

The tears coming down Kikyou's face made paths on her dirt-stained cheeks. _I'm sorry, Bankotsu. But I must thank you._

Later that evening, two people walked down a path to a familiar dock. This time, they were confident in their love.

No fear, no shame. Just a hanyou and a miko, hand in hand.

A long-lost friendship, and a long-lost love, no longer lost at all.

And this time, when their lips met, it was forever.

The End


	8. KikyouXBankotsu Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This is the Kikyou Bankotsu ending. Enjoy!

Kikyou felt a million different ways. She was happy that she got to be in the arms of her beloved hanyou at last. She was guilty that she had made love with Inuyasha while she still thought of Bankotsu. She was ashamed that she had been with two men so close together. _A miko should not feel this way. But I am not worthy to be a miko anymore, _she thought solemnly, standing.

"Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyou stole a glance at him as she pulled her dirty hakama over her legs. His glorious naked body was fully visible in the daylight, the hanyou's large member rising to attention before her very eyes. He was carefree, satisfied, without a care in the world now that he had her by his side once more.

"I have to leave," Kikyou said quickly, her eyes troubled.

"But why?" Inuyasha sat up, reaching for her.

"I have to tend to Bankotsu." She tied the ends of her shirt together and grabbed her bow and arrows.

The hanyou's eyes clouded over. "He's dead."

"He deserves to be sent to the other side, Inuyasha."

Tiny fangs flashed. "He's already at the other side."

"Don't you need to go back to your Kagome?" The miko asked bitterly.

"I already told you, Kikyou, she'll have to understand. I needed to come for you."

"And that's just what you did, Inuyasha. You came for me, but you killed someone that would not have harmed you."

"What?" It was Inuyasha's turn to jump up and throw on his clothing. "Kikyou, he was going to kill me! He had already ra-" The words wouldn't form in his mouth. "He had already hurt you!"

The miko was quiet. _No, he didn't. _"Go back to your Kagome."

"Stop saying that!" Inuyasha screamed. He grabbed her elbow. Kikyou looked at him with sorrowful eyes, brimming with tears. He reluctantly let go.

"Inuyasha," she began.

Understanding dawned in his eyes. "You-you!" He stepped back. "Bankotsu was telling the truth earlier! You did enjoy it!"

Kikyou blushed furiously at his words.

"You took part in it willingly! How dare you! How dare you give yourself to him, Kikyou." Inuyasha's heart was breaking.

"Was I supposed to wait for you, Inuyasha? Was I supposed to watch you share your heart with my reincarnation? And just wait for the day when someone as pure-hearted as she would refuse you over and over again so you would have to eventually come to me to satisfy your lust?" She was angry. "Is that how you would have had me? Just so you could leave me again! You've taken everything else, Inuyasha, including my life! Was I supposed to wait for you to take my innocence as well?"

Inuyasha stood in the hot sun, shocked. He looked torn between anger and sadness. Then, he seemed to compose himself. "He deserved to die. For taking you away from me. No matter how willing you were, it was disgusting of him to take advantage of your love for me."

Kikyou chuckled scornfully. "How arrogant you are. Have I no free will of my own?" She turned to walk away, and then…

"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice.

_It can't be… _"Bankotsu, why are you-you're alive!" The young warrior was face-to-face with her. Kikyou felt like a fool. _Of course, if Inuyasha didn't get the shard in his neck, he wouldn't have died, would he?_

The warrior wasted no time. He pulled Kikyou to him in an embrace. "Let us not waste time, my love." He looked into her eyes. "All I could think about was you. I proved my loved to you only hours before. Let me prove it again." Eyes flashing dangerously, he pulled out his sword, Banryuu. "Let me prove it by killing this meddlesome hanyou!"

"No," Kikyou said strongly. "I cannot let you do that."

"Don't worry, Kikyou!" The silver-haired dog demon shouted. "I'll protect you from this asshole once and for all!" He swung Tetsusaiga towards the young warrior. "Get out of the way Kikyou!"

"Inuyasha," tears shimmered at the corner of the miko's eyes. "I..love…Bankotsu."

"That's even more reason why he should die!" Inuyasha shouted. And then-

An arrow from nowhere grabbed his cloak, followed by another that ripped through his hakama, pinning him to a nearby tree. _It couldn't have been Kikyou; she was right in front of me, _the hanyou thought. He struggled to remove the arrows while looking for his assailant.

Kagome stepped out from the shadows.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out angrily. "What the hell did you do that for? Come over here and take these arrows out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kagome said. She spoke with both confidence and fear. Then she looked over to Kikyou and Bankotsu.

"Let's leave this place," Kikyou was saying. "And find Naraku."

Bankotsu sighed. "Very well, shinjiteru. We will leave this place, and the past, behind." He picked the miko up in his arms, as a man carries a wife.

"Stop, stop!" Inuyasha was carrying on.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou turned to him. "Remember the love we shared always, and use it to build upon those you love now." With that, she looked at Kagome, who blushed.

Inuyasha slowed his moving, until finally his hand reached out. _Kikyou… _It was just like the time she had sealed him to Goshinboku, he was reaching for her. Then he lowered his open hand. "Right. Wakatta. I understand now."

Later that evening, a couple walked hand in hand.

A warrior and a miko, exchanging shy smiles. Neither one of them felt like themselves, and it was a welcome change.

Later that evening, a resurrected man and woman were almost normal, and they once more explored the limitless boundaries of love and affection.

Affection that, save the slow response of the wind, would have been carried from their parted lips to whisper in the shadows of all the land.

The End


End file.
